


Rugburn, Soothed

by guiltyhousewife



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyhousewife/pseuds/guiltyhousewife
Summary: A crack fill for a crack request for Aladdin/Carpet slash. Creative use of tassels heavily utilized.





	Rugburn, Soothed

Carpet felt the weight he carried deepen, the small motions of his passenger ending.

Ah, the poor boy fell asleep. 

Carpet, with all the stealth of a flying rug, eased himself down from the sky and onto a palace balcony, to get the boy out of the high-winds and cool air to sleep more comfortably. He could rouse Aladdin so he could find a more suitable place, like a bed, to pass the night, but Carpet was content to be the soft place for his friend's warm body to lay, and besides, he thought with an indignant ruffle, he was just as nice as any old palace bed. It was Carpet, after all, who had spent the time and adventures with Aladdin to know every turn and curve of his body. For example, he knew to arch up the front portion of his magical-body to give the boy more support for his head. 

He even began to rock himself gently, to soothe his friend who began to mumble and shift in his sleep.

No secret to anyone who cared enough to ask, Carpet had become quite fond of the inquisitive, charming youth who had stumbled into his lonely cave years ago. He considered himself an oldest friend, and maybe more. Genie had the magic, Abu had the history, Jasmine had his love, but it was Carpet who would never, ever let Aladdin fall. 

Possessively he curled up his edges, cupping the boy inside of his threaded body. 

Curiously, he noticed that Aladdin, rather than be soothed, was turning more regularly in his sleep, his legs and hips canting this way and that. The flush on his face could barely be seen in the twilight, but the growing presence in his pants was obvious. Aladdin gave a little sigh, hand rising as if to relieve himself, but dropping it, moaning as he buried his face deeper into the soft fibers of his friend.

Carpet shivered. What could Aladdin be dreaming of that teased his body in such a way? His princess, with her silken hands, mouth and curves? Or someone else, maybe, a shadow in the darkness of his mind, present only in the perfect pleasure given to the boy? 

Carpet moved agitatedly with his precious cargo, but they were alone on the balcony, a jutting little Eden on an abandoned wing of the palace. Aladdin's princess was nowhere in sight, to relieve the boy's bodily burden.

Carpet made a decision, rolling gently but firmly so that Aladdin's body was coaxed into a more spread out position. The boy's legs fell apart with a sigh and Carpet made sure to rock every now and then to keep the boy safely within sleep's blindfold. With a bowing of his interior, he rubbed the boy's arms and legs, a smooth textured massage. Aladdin sighed once more, relaxing deeper into slumber while his body warmed to the pleasure of purposeful touch. 

Carpet fumed at his inability to do more, longing not the first time for a physical body. If he were human, he'd be able to finally show his love and dedication for the hero, wrap him in real arms, explore him with real fingers, maybe even taste him with a human tongue....

With a burst of inspiration, Carpet used one of his edges to nudge Aladdin's hand, finagling until finally the boy's hand fell upon his straining girth. Thankfully, masculine instinct took him the rest of the way, Aladdin's hand slipping beneath the waistband of his pants with Aladdin giving a surprised groan at the contact. That out of the way, enjoying the way his magical body rocked with Aladdin's stroking of his own cock, Carpet began to roll once more, though this time in faster, shorter cycles, effecting a sort of vibration that moved through Aladdin's hips in a most pleasurable manner. 

Aladdin felt the rumbling movements down his ass, traveling up to echo in his thighs, and groaned louder, hand working faster. 

Carpet felt thrilled at his own daring and ingenuity. To be pleasuring in his own small way a boy who had saved him from loneliness, brought use and gratitude back in his life, and treated him like a beloved equal....It was almost too good to be true. 

Friskily, he bucked and Aladdin gasped as his body was shifted roughly. Carpet folded the material under Aladdin's bottom, using the firm line he made to boldly dart a hard swipe at the Aladdin's crack. An unintelligible noise came choking from the heated boy above him, and Carpet pressed further, dipping his tassels inward to dust across the cold-hardened nipples exposed by Aladdin's half-opened shirt, teasing and tickling until he felt Aladdin dig his fingers in his fibers, arching as he came with a cry.

Thrust from sleep by his orgasm, his shocked eyes opening wild and wet onto the dark world he awakened to, Aladdin sat up with a start, rubbing his face as he came down from his high. 

"Oh God," he murmured. Carpet tried to lay as still as possible, but Aladdin still noticed his presence under him.

"Oh Carpet, Oh No!" Aladdin hoped off of him, hand swiping embarrassingly at the wet stain on his pants front.

"Aww, Gee Carpet, I'm really sorry." 

Carpet shuddered in embarrassment, though lacking regret, and soared up to wind around Aladdin in something like an embrace, before disappearing into the night skies, leaving a very confused, very satisfied Aladdin to stare up after him.


End file.
